


Silver Bells

by enchanted_sword



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Nazuna X Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_sword/pseuds/enchanted_sword
Summary: A Nazuna X Reader fic. Approximately 17282638 Nazuna simps badgered me to write this, and I finally acquiesced. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Silver Bells

You step inside from the chilly December air into the warmth of your spacious downtown Anima City apartment. Stamping the crusted powder snow from your boots, you remove your coat and hang it on the coat hook, which is noticeably empty. She must be running late. 

You step out of the entryway, and head to the kitchen, dumping your book bag onto a chair on the way. Reaching into the fridge, you pull out a seran-wrapped ball of chilled gingerbread dough. Nazuna said she’d run to the supermarket on her way home to stock up on icing sugar, but she doesn’t appreciate the feel of kneading and rolling out the dough, so you don’t think she’d mind if you got a head start on the delicious holiday cookies. 

You busy yourself warming up the frigid dough, before dusting a marble countertop with baking flour and dumping the dough onto it. You sift through the kitchen drawers for a rolling pin, eventually finding one, and get to work flattening the dough down to an even quarter inch of pure molasses-infused delicacy. 

Satisfied with the end result, you return to the unmapped frontier that is the kitchen cupboards in search of the all-essential cookie cutters. Nazuna was the one who organized all the cupboards and drawers, and she has a highly specific organizational system; however, exactly how it works is a mystery to you, so you’re stuck on this mundane treasure hunt of mythological proportions. 

You’re so busy rummaging through the vast expanse of kitchen utensils and tableware that you don’t hear the sound of the apartment door opening, jangling the silver bells hung from the doorframe as part of the annual decorum in the name of holiday cheer.

You then wouldn’t have to imagine your girlfriend’s amused expression as she found you waist deep in a labyrinthine collection of pots and pans, because fortunately for you, you heard her footsteps approaching, and extracted yourself from the cupboard to catch a glimpse of her mirthful smile. 

“Lost in the kitchen cupboard again, jelly bean?” She says, beaming.

Your heart flutters and does an acrobatic pirouette. You love when she calls you jelly bean.

“It appears someone hid the cookie cutters on me”, you reply playfully.

“Oh, these?” She says, crouching down beside you and reaching into the cupboard, before pulling out a plastic container filled with a hearty assortment of geometric and novelty shapes.

You smile. You’d truely be lost without her. 

She walks over to the counter, admiring your handiwork.

“I see someone has been productive”, she says, before returning and booping you on the nose, and then starting to put away the groceries she had gone to fetch.

You busy yourself with cutting the flattened dough into interesting shapes while your lover mixes up the icing she makes so well. In time, the ball of dough has been transformed into several cookie sheets’ worth of cookies, and the oven is preheated and ready to go. You transfer the raw cookies into the oven, before shutting the door, and setting the timer.

With that taken care of for the next while, you turn your attention to your lovely girlfriend, who smiles.

“Since cookies alone don’t make for much of a meal, I took the liberty of getting takeout”, she says.

You had completely forgotten about dinner. This is what you need Nazuna for.

The two of you sit down to a romantic dinner, complete with candlelight from your brazen assortment of holiday candles and the finest takeout available in downtown Anima City. Your dining room could house a much larger table, but the two of you don’t entertain company very much, and you very much like being able to reach out and hold your girlfriend’s hand, which you do, sliding a paw under the table to grab her free one, which she takes. She squeezes it, before smiling and leaning over the table for a kiss. You gladly oblige, leaning over to meet her embrace in the middle of the table, enjoying her soft lips.

After dinner, you do the dishes, which are minimal, since you had takeout, and Nazuna dries them and puts them away, going by her mysterious sorting system. After the dishes are done, Nazuna walks over and turns on the bluetooth speaker in the corner.

“Baking always goes better with music”, she says scrolling through her phone. At last, she stops scrolling and chooses a song. As the melodic sounds of a classic holiday piece fills the apartment, you glance out the picture window at the inclement weather outside, which seems to have worsened significantly since you got back. At this rate, your classes for tomorrow are going to be cancelled. 

A beep sounds, pulling your attention away from the weather. Nazuna goes over to the oven and opens it to take the cookies out, and a delicious aroma spreads out through the apartment. You get to work spooning the icing into piping bags, while Nazuna transfers the warm cookies to a cooling rack. 

You let the cookies cool for a few minutes, and then the two of you get busy decorating them with a rainbow of colours’ worth of icing. You fill your cookies with interesting geometric shapes, while she creates more artistic works. Visual art is not your forte, but Nazuna has a natural affinity for it, among other things. 

You continue decorating the gingerbread cookies until there’s only 1 left, which you and Nazuna happen to reach for at the same time. She blushes as your fingers touch, and withdraws her hand, but you slide the plate towards her. She takes the last cookie, and gets to work decorating it. 

You stand up, admiring your handiwork, before grabbing one of the freshly iced cookies and indulging in the fruit of your labour. The still-warm cookie melts in your mouth, the sweet icing perfectly accentuating the ginger and molasses. Delicious.

You head over to the stove and get out a pot from the cupboard, your search not nearly as prolonged this time, and fill it with milk for hot chocolate. Once the milk is heated, you add sugar, cocoa, a bit of chocolate, and a hint of mint. You absentmindedly stir the aromatic concoction, still wondering if the inclement weather will cause the following day’s classes to be cancelled. You don’t mind school, but you’d be hard pressed to pass up a free day with Nazuna.

You take the pot off the burner, and pour the hot chocolate into two mugs. You return to the table, where Nazuna has finished decorating the last cookie, and now sits munching on one. You sit down, and slide her one of the mugs, which she gladly accepts.

“Do you think classes will be cancelled tomorrow?” She asks, fixated on the same topic as you.

“Probably, at this rate”, you reply.

“Then that just means I’ll have to spend extra time with you, jelly bean”, she says playfully.

You smile, and lean over to kiss her again.   
Life is good.


End file.
